forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Lands
| languages = Thorass, Elvish, Common, Midani, Akalan, Dwarvish, Halfing | religion = Adama | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Field glass | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Council | ruler = Council of Merchants | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 1023 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Shining Lands, or the Lands of the One, was the collective term used for three of the countries surrounding the Golden Water. These were: Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden. The term "Lands of the One" was derived from the fact that all three counties followed the belief in Adama. Geography Located in the southeast corner of Faerûn along the northern shore of the Great Sea, the Shining Lands represented the last civilized region before reaching the mysterious Utter East. Climate All of the counties of the Shining Lands were hot areas that possessed rich soil. The inhabitants of these lands considered this region the "land of gold." Winter rainfall and storms were mild except in the southern regions along the shore of the Great Sea. History The countries of Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden all shared the same way of life because Durpar controlled the other countries for many years. In fact, the term "Durparian" usually referred to anyone from these three countries, not just someone from Durpar. These countries were ultimately ruled by the Council of Merchants from Heldapan. The Shining Lands officially came into being in 1023 DR when Jeradeem, a rich merchant who represented Durpar and Var the Golden, purchased the famished country of Estagund from its king for the price of 24 gems. Notable Locations * Dustwall Mountains * Golden Water * Curna Mountains * Forest of Gundar * Ajmer Forest * Gryphon Mountains * Adama's Wrath * Adama's Tooth Appendix References Category:Regions Category:Locations on the Golden Water Category:Locations in the Shining South Category:Locations on the Great Sea Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports field glass